Uchiha Change
by brittanyleewilton
Summary: What if Naruto was born during the Civil war that started the Leaf Village. His father is Madara. With his little sister Kushina who knows what terrible they'll get in. It's been 100 years since they walked will they be able to find happiness in the change.
1. Chapter 1- Kushina and Naruto

**Me- I read a fic about Naruto being born in the Civil war- The Uchiha VS The Senji. Can't remember, but I loved it so thought I could have a go**

**Sasuke- Brittany doesn't own Narurto**

**Me- I don't **

_Kushina _

My brother and clan faced our enemies with pride, hopefully this will be the last battle and we'll defect or kill the Senji clan. They were changes that my brother or I could ran into Hashirama or his brother Tobirama, but the risk was worth it, to see my father's clan stand on top, my mother's clan was all, but wiped out.

My hip length deep black hair was blowing behind me, as I glared at the Senji's with my dark grey eyes, I was hoping to unnerve them, like my mother's clan the Akumu did, but I think that they're not going to be scared by a twelve year old girl.

With a roar of the crowd we started to run off, that's when my older brother Naruto stopped me. He almost looks like me, but he has Midnight blue spiky hair and black eyes.

_Naruto_

I stopped Kushina from attacking, because I felt something bad was going to happen soon, so I was going to have us watch each other's back just in case.

"Naruto, why did you stop me?" She asked as I bend to her height.

"Kushina I feel something is going to happen so please little sis, can we watch each other's back." I replied

"Yes of course brother." She answered with a bow, she knew that I was going to be the next head of the clan, so everyone treats me like that.

"It's okay, now let's us fight." I shouted

_3__rd__Person_

Kushina and Naruto after their talk both ran out into the battle field, but soon Uzumaki Mito, Senji Hashirama and Senji Tobirama was in front of them. This is what Naruto had feared as his sister had just reached twelve and was going to fight on the battle field.

"I see you must be Madara's children." Tobirama said

"So, what if we are?" Kushina asked, she had always hated when people just remembered her father's clan and not her mothers.

"So now we fight young ones." Tobirama shouted. Hashirama stayed back and looked to Mito.

"Hashirama I don't want to kill children so young, even in battle." Mito said, with a look of worry.

"Don't worry Mito, maybe you could seal them and then someone of your blood will find it and our grand-children will be protected no matter what." Hashirama said

"That is a good idea, why don't you and Tobirama keep them busy as I prepare." Mito said while grapping a scroll out of a seal in her wrist. "Be careful the young girl as a tailed-beast sealed in her." And if with that he ran to the battle field.

_Kushina _

As Tobirama ran to us and the other two stood back, but that's for the better now it'll be two against one.

"You can surrender Uchiha." He said to use, but our answers was Naruto getting into the Uchiha fighting stance while I took the Akumu fighting stance. We hope that the different style of stances would confuse him.

The Uchiha was about power and speed to hit the target while the Akumu was about flexibility, speed and strength.

"I tried to warn you." He said, that's when the fight begin.

_'__Water style- Water bomb jutsu'_ he shouted as a giant water bomb came to us I know the perfect one to get it.

_'__Earth style- Earth wall jutsu' I_ shouted then a giant mad wall comes out of the ground. Naruto jumped onto the wall and shouted

_'__Fire style- Dragon style jutsu' _a fire dragon come and went to attack Tobirama.

_3__rd__Person_

When it looked like the giant fireball was about to hit Tobirama a shout of 'Wood style- Wooden gate' was heard and a wooden prison come and blocked the dragon while the dragon burned out burning the cage with it.

'Seal style- paralyse jutsu." Mito shouted as writing wrapped around the Uchiha siblings.

"Mito what are you doing?" Tobirama asked the red head women

"You're going to seal us away aren't you?" Kushina asked

"Yes dear. I do not want to kill children as young as you are." Mito replied

"I guess this is better Kushina." Naruto said

"I guess it is, but I was hoping to join Mum." Kushina said

"Silly, sis. One more thing you're going to give the tailed-beasts to the other nations, but let me warn you…." Naruto started

"They will not be treated well and they will only see the monster and not the person that keeps it from bay." Kushina finished

"No they will see the difference between the person and the beast I'm sure of it." Hashirama said to the two.

"Okay, but….." Kushina said

"Don't say we didn't warn you." Naruto said

_'__Seal Style- Human seal' _Mito said Kushina and Naruto looked at the three and smiled.

"Thank you for getting us away from the fighting." The Uchiha siblings said as the disappeared into the scrolls, where they will be for the next hundred years.

**Profiles**

**Name- Kushina Luna Akumu Uchiha **

**Clans- Akumu (Nightmare) and Uchiha **

**Age- 12**

**Eyes- Dark grey**

**Skin- Pale (Sai's skin) **

**Hair Colour- Deep Black**

**Hair Length- Hip**

**Hair style- Her hair is straight as a ruler, she wears it as a high pony tail with a side fringe covering her right eye.**

**Height- 123cm **

**Bust size- She is bigger than must her age with a 14C**

**Skill level- ANBU**

**Personality- Kushina has more of a temper than most Senji and Uzumaki. The old saying don't piss of a Kunochi if she has Senji and Uzumaki blood while it's triple true for anyone with Akumu blood, but thanks to her training from her mum and dad she can keep most of her temper down when she's doing her job. She's cold and emotionless thanks to the war that she fought. The major one was once and minor ones where about twenty times. She's also holds the ten-tailed wolf. **

**Family**

**Mother- Hina Akumu (Dead)**

**Father- Madara Uchiha **

**Brothers- Naruto Uchiha and Kenji Uchiha (Dead)**

**Sisters- Miyuki Uchiha (Dead)**


	2. Chapter 2- Natsumi Uzumaki

**Me- Hello everyone I'm back**

**Naruto- Welcome back**

**Me- I use Natsumi or Kashiya for female Naruto's name because I don't like the using the name Naruko.**

**Naruto- Each to their own**

**Me- Your right**

**Kakashi- Brittany doesn't own Naruto**

**Me- You that right, hey old man**

**Hiruzen- Not another one *Goes to Emo Corner **

Natsumi

Getting the forbidden scroll was easy, now all I have to do is learn one of the jutsu's in the scroll and then I can become a ninja. As I got to the place that Mizuki told me I opened the scroll.

"I'll do the first jutsu that I see." I said as I looked "Shadow clone jutsu." Great it just had to be my worst technique, but I never back away from my promises.

"Okay, Natsumi you're going to be the first female Hokage, what's a clone jutsu going to do." I said and then I started practising.

Half an hour later- 3rd person

It's been half an hour since Natsumi stole the forbidden scroll and the Hokage had just gotten up from a massive nose-blood from Natsumi's 'Sexy-no-jutsu' and got to his office and called for the Chunins, Jonins and ANBU in the village.

"Yes Hokage-sama." The head of ANBU said when everyone was in the Hokage's office.

"I want you to bring Natsumi to my office." Hiruzen said

"Why?" Iruka asked

"It seems that she stole the forbidden scroll." He said and everyone started shouting on how they should just kill the 'demon brat'.

"You will bring her here unharmed." Hiruzen ordered and his orders will be followed if you valued your life.

Natsumi

I've been practising the shadow clone for twenty minutes and I had finally got it.

"What are a Naruto and Kushina?" I asked as I looked at the very start of the scroll and it looked like a seal and the saying goes 'Curiosity killed the cat'. I bit my thumb and put my blood on my seal and waited to see what would happen. After a poof two figures about my age stood in front of me.

"Who are you?" I asked the two one was female and the other was male.

"Sorry, we're just happy to be out of the seal." The female said

"That's okay. My names Uzumaki Natsumi." I told them

"Uzumaki. My names Uchiha Naruto." The male said while rising his eyebrow, he had spiky black hair (it looked like the fourths) and black eyes with tanned skin.

"My names Uchiha Kushina it's every nice meeting you." The female said as she put her hand down for me to take. She had deep black hair and very dark grey eyes. _She's pretty._

"Natsumi, what are you doing?" Iruka asked as he came over to me and the Uchiha wait didn't something happen to the clan. Meh

"Mizuki said that if I get this scroll and learn a jutsu from it I'll be able to pass." I said until a hand was on my shoulder and I show that Kushina was looking at me.

"I'm sorry Natsumi, but he lied to you." She said he lied why would he lie.

"That's right." A voice and it was Mizuki.

"Why the hell did you lie." Naruto demanded

"Natsumi want to know why everyone hates you." He started

"It's against the law to tell her." Iruka yelled

3rd Person

"The night the nine-tailed fox attacked twelve years. The fourth didn't kill he sealed it away in a baby, that's right you are the demon fox." Mizuki shouted and Natsumi started crying as she now knew why everyone hated her, but he also made a mistake.

When he was telling Natsumi the truth (and the first worst kept secret followed by Root), Kushina and Naruto told Iruka to be quiet and the two went behind him.

"You must be stupid." Naruto said

"If you can't tell the tailed-beast from the person holding it you deserve to die. Naruto this one's mine." Kushina said. Naruto just nodded at her. That's when Kushina jumped and killed Mizuki by cutting his throat with her sword.

When he fall dead, the two siblings run to the crying girl.

"Natsumi, I want you to look at me." Kushina said

"I'm a monster." She shouted

"Natsumi, that means I'm a monster as well." Kushina said as she hugged Natsumi.

"Why do you say you are?" Natsumi asked when she looked at Kushina and it seems Naruto went to Mizuki's dead body and burned it.

"Because I hold the ten-tailed wolf." Kushina said as Natsumi started to hug her, but she continued to cry out all the feelings she had hidden for twelve years.

Kushina

When we finally got released from the scroll the first thing I saw was a small girl about an inch or two taller than me sitting on the ground. She had blond hair in two pig-tails and bluest eyes that I've very seen her skin was the opposite of mine, but she was wearing an orange jumpsuit.

When I learned that she had a tailed beast sealed her I felt sorry since I know how they would get treated. She had fallen asleep in my arms and I looked to the one she called 'Iruka'.

"We need to get her to the Hokage's office." He said

"Naruto can you hold her?" I asked my older brother

"Yes of course sis." He answered as he took her from my arms and was holding her 'bridle style' and Iruka rolled up the scroll.

"Lead the way." Naruto said as we started to follow.

There was a village that wasn't there before and when we got to the tower.

"Come on you two." He said.

Hiruzen

They was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said, when the door opened Iruka and two black haired children come in. It seems that Kushina and Naruto were unsealed and Naruto was holding Natsumi. Minato I've failed you.

"Natsumi it's time to wake up." Kushina said while gentle shaking her awake.

"Old man Hokage." She shouted and ran to me just to pull me into a hug.

"I'm sorry that you had to find out the way you did." I told her. "It seems that you two were correct." I said to the Uchiha's.

"Hokage-sama there's a meeting." The elder said while glaring at Natsumi.

"You got a problem wind-bag." Kushina snapped at her.

"We'll be there." I said before she could kill her.

3rd Person

The counsel was made up of Clan heads and Civilians; everyone was there when the third entered with Kushina, Naruto and Natsumi hiding behind the two. Natsumi never liked the Civilian counsel.

"This meeting is in order." He said as he got the front of the room the three stood to his right, but Natsumi tried to stay out of everyone's view.

"Hiruzen, why is the demon with you?" A pink haired woman asked

"Have you no respect- That's Hokage-sama to you. Worthless slut." Kushina shouted at her, she was at her ropes end and if one more person said anything bad about Natsumi they were going to meet her fist.

"Who are you?" The woman asked outraged that this twelve year old girl called her a slut, but Tsume was laughing her head off.

"I'm Kushina **Uchiha**, you got that you worthless piece of trash." Kushina shouted while leaking KI at her causing her to faint. "Does anyone else have anything to say?"

All the Civilians shock their head really fast, as they didn't want her wrath on them.

"Thank you Kushina, now on with the meeting." Hiruzen said

"The scroll Natsumi stole." Hiashi said

"Yes, she was tricked so all is forgiven." Hiruzen told him. "Also your test's where missed with so you pass, Natsumi your now a Genin."

"Thanks." Natsumi said, happy that her dream was coming true.

"Also Kushina and Naruto, why don't you two join her?" Hiruzen asked

"Sure, only if we are on the same team." Naruto answered

"Also I thought that you might want to be warned any of you try to attack Natsumi, and **I'll kill you**, Okay." Kushina told everyone and leaked out more of her KI making most of the Civilian side faint.

"Okay, meeting over." Hiruzen said as everyone left "Natsumi, here's the key to the Uzumaki compound." Throwing keys at Natsumi.

"I had a clan?" She asked

"Yes, our clans are cousins." Kushina

"Not the Uchiha, but the Akumu clan." Naruto finished

"Which means I have family now?" Natsumi asked the two

"Yes and we'll help if your training. Can we stay with you?" Kushina asked

"Yes of course, big sister." Natsumi said "Good-bye." The three went to the Uzumaki compound.

**Profile**

**Name- Naruto Suna Akumu Uchiha **

**Clans- Akumu (Nightmare) and Uchiha **

**Age- 13**

**Eyes-Black**

**Skin- Tanned**

**Hair Colour- Black**

**Hair length- Short**

**Hair Style- Spiky (kind of like the fourth Hokage just a little longer) **

**Height- 150cms**

**Built-Lean**

**Skill-Kage**

**Personality- Naruto is quite cold when he doesn't like you and well kill you if given the change, but he is a level headed person and his temper is better controlled than he's sister's Kushina's is. If you try to hurt someone he holds dear, run is all I can say. He is protective and caring sibling and a great friend when in need. **

**Family**

**Mother- Hina Akumu (Dead)**

**Father- Madara Uchiha **

**Brothers- Kenji Uchiha (Dead)**

**Sisters- Kushina Uchiha and Miyuki Uchiha (Dead)**


	3. Chapter 3- Clothes shopping, Photo ID

**Me- Hello**

**Naruto- Hello Brittany**

**Me- Hey Naruto**

**Sakura- When is Sasuke-kun going to be in this, so he can kick their asses**

**Kushina- He won't me and Naruto in this fic are over 100 years old**

**Sakura- So?**

**Me- They're stronger than Teme**

**Sakura- Don't call him that **

**Me- Naruto can you**

**Naruto- Brittany doesn't own Naruto**

**Me- Good if I did they'd be no fan girls **

Kushina

Tomorrow would be team placements, but today I want to get us some clothes that for me and Naruto that fit in this time period and for Natsumi that didn't scream 'kill-me' I walked into Natsumi's room and I saw that she wasn't sleeping well. Guess I'll just wake her up.

"Natsumi it's time to wake-up." I said while shaking her slightly.

Natsumi

I was having a bad dream till I heard Kushina's voice and I remembered that I know have people who don't care if I hold fuzz butt.

"Yes Kushina-nee-chan?" I asked

"Are you okay?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"I'm fine Nee-chan it was just a bad dream." I said

"That's good sis." She said "also we're going shopping."

"But why?" I said, the Civilians hated me and never let me into their shops or overcharged me.

"Naruto and I need clothes that belong with this time, so we don't stand, Naruto's armour is what our father-Madara- wore and I'm wearing Akumu armour." She said it was true. Yesterday I didn't get to look at what she was wearing, but now I can. She was wearing tight black leggings that had dark red strips going down the side and a black shirt that went to her knees with two slides for easy movement, but it had dark red bats going along the top of the skirt like a belt. Her top was black long sleeved that hugged to her body and showed off her curves and she was wearing black boots with small heels.

"I don't see anything wrong with your outfit." I said

"There's nothing wrong with it, but it comes from the wrong era and is used for war and we really need to get something other than 'kill-me' orange." She said

"But it's the only thing they gave me." I said, but I guess this is the perfect change to get Ninja clothing "Okay, let me get dressed."

"Good Natsumi and now I need to drag Naruto out of bed." She said with an 'innocent' smile on her face.

"Have fun with that Nee-chan, but don't hurt Ni-san too much." I said knowing full well she was going to do.

She walked out the door and I got dressed in my usually orange and as Kushina-nee-chan said 'Kill-me' orange jumpsuit and I know that's why they gave it to me, but I was able to run from ANBU level ninja.

"Natsumi, time to go." Kushina yelled

"Hurry up before she drags you out here." Naruto yelled and then there was a punch nose and I knew that Nee-chan had hit Ni-san. When I got to the front of the compound I saw that he was ribbing his head.

"Kushina-nee-chan you didn't have to hit Naruto-ni-san." I said while looking at her with puppy-dog eyes.

"Its fine Natsumi and we have another meeting with the council and the Hokage gave me a place that won't kick us out." Naruto said

"That's great." I said, I wonder which shop it is and from now on I'm going there.

"I know it mean Kushina won't kill anyone." Naruto said

"Why would Kushina-nee-chan kill anyone?" I asked

"Because it'll show everyone that they don't mess with my family and Naruto would do it as well." Kushina said

"Of course, you're our precious little sister." Naruto told me

"Thanks." I said

Kushina

Naruto led us to the place, which well be kind, they better be or else I will hold my treat.

"Welcome, to Ninja Supplies." A girl with buns on her head said.

"Hello, I was wondering if you had any Ninja wear?" I asked

"Yes of course and I'm Tenten." Tenten said

"It's nice to meet you Tenten I'm Natsumi and the two I'm with are Naruto-ni-san and Kushina-nee-chan." Natsumi said with a smile on her face.

"That's great, come with me." Tenten said we walked to the back of the store.

"Thank you Tenten." I said as she walked away "Okay since we're in the female section why not start here."

"Okay." Natsumi said

Natsumi

It had taken half an hour to find outfits for the three of us and buy weapons, but I love the outfit they got me.

The top was a dark blue three fourths sleeve that ended just below my belly button; it also had a black bat on the right sleeve, with a sleeveless black jacket that ended above my belly button. I also wore black leggings with a dark red trimming and a black knee length skirt that also had dark red trimmings and a slit on the sides for easy movements and I had black shinobi shoes.

Naruto's outfit was black cargo pants with a short sleeved fish net short under a black short sleeved shirt and a grey jacket over the top with black shinobi shoes.

Kushina's outfit was like mine, but the top was dark red and the trimmings were a dark blue. Naruto wore his forehead protector over his forehead while Kushina and I decided to use ours like belts and put it over our hip, so it looks like a belt.

"Guess we need to get our ID done." Naruto said after we paid for everything and it was a great price.

"We'll be coming back Tenten." Kushina said

"Later today you should meet my teammates." Tenten said

"Why don't we meet them now and then we can get our ID's done." Naruto said

"That's a great idea." Tenten said "we have training anyway and then we have to go to the Hokage's tower."

"Then we can go then." Kushina said

"Let's go already." I shouted

Kushina

We followed Tenten onto a training ground, Natsumi would look better with her hair down.

"Natsumi." I said

"Yes?" She asked

"Can you put your hair out of the pig tails please?" I asked

"Of course." She said while pulling her down it want to the middle of her back, but it did look better "Kushina why don't you do yours."

"Natsumi, of course I will." I said while I pulled my hair down from its high ponytail and it fall to my hip.

"Kushina-nee-chan you look so pretty." Natsumi told me

"So do you Natsumi-chan." I told her and smiled her real smile at me and I smiled back.

"Natsumi, Naruto and Kushina I would like you to meet Gai, Lee and Neji." Tenten said as we got to the training ground.

"Gai, Lee, Neji I would like you to meet Natsumi, Naruto and Kushina." Tenten said while pointing to each of us

"Would you youthful Genin like to train with us." Gai shouted

"Sure." Naruto said

"Natsumi, I'll show you the tree walking exercise." I told Natsumi.

Naruto

We trained with Team Gai for about thirty minutes and within that time Kushina taught Natsumi the tree walking exercise and we were walking to the Hokage's Office.

"Naruto, Kushina can I ask you a question." Lee asked

"But of course Lee." Kushina said

"What are your full names?" He asked

"My full name is Kushina Luna Akumu Uchiha Uzumaki." Kushina said

"My full name is Naruto Suna Akumu Uchiha Uzumaki." I told him

"What's with the long names?" Neji asked

"Well we have long names for three reasons the first is that we come from the clans Uchiha and Akumu so we got both, Second the middle name is a thing in the Akumu clan since I showed connections with wolves I got Luna which means Moon and Naruto got Suna which means Sand and lastly the Akumu clan are cousins with the Uzumaki clan our mother had both, so when Natsumi wanted us to be her brother and sister we did." Kushina said

"That's really cool." Tenten said

Hiruzen

I was giving out missions and waiting for Natsumi, Naruto and Kushina to show up, so I could get this meeting over and done with.

"Hello, Hokage-sama." Kushina said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hello Natsumi, Kushina and Naruto why don't you get your photos done while I give Team Gai a mission." I told them

Naruto

We walked over to the area were the IDs were taken, before we got them done Kushina pulled a hair bruise out of her seal and started to brush Natsumi's hair and her own.

"Okay who's first?" The lady taking the pictures asked

"I'll go first." I said as I sat on the stool and a blank expression on my face and the lady took the photo.

"I'll go next." Natsumi said, her photo was her with a huge smile on her face

"I guess it's my turn then." Kushina said as she as well put on a blank face, like how we were trained.

Hiruzen

Natsumi, Naruto and Kushina walked up to me and we went to the Counsel room.

"Okay why are we called here?" I asked

"This meeting is to talk about the team placements." The pink haired women said

"That's great, but why are we here?" Naruto asked, while Kushina got a tick mark on her brow.

"Yes, why?" Kushina said while glaring at the pink haired women

"The Ino-Shika-Cho group should be active and Asuma should lead." Shikaku said, trying to avoid Kushina killing something since it was 'troublesome'

"Okay, we'll run that group." I said

"The other group should be a tracking one with Kiba, Hinata and Shino." Tsume said

"A tracking team that would be a good idea." Kushina said, if only she was in the council and Naruto as well.

"Sasuke-kun should be with Kushina and Naruto so they can help when he awakens his Sharinga." A Civilian said

"Why the hell would I train someone that I've never meet. Get this I'm training Natsumi not this 'Sasuke'" Kushina said

"Why would you train the Demon instead of an Uchiha your family?" The pink haired women asked, Kushina jumped on the table and in front of Haruno-san.

"If Natsumi-chan is a demon, because she holds the Nine-tailed fox, then I guess that I'm a demon as well." Kushina said

"Why would you be a demon?" Haruno-san asked

"Because I hold the ten-tailed wolf." Kushina said while glaring at her "But enough of that it's time for you to go to sleep." Kushina punched Haruno-san out and jumped back next to Natsumi.

"We can try a six man unit with Natsumi, Kushina, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke." I said, before Kushina punched anyone else "Also Kushina and Naruto don't have to train Sasuke only if they want to and if anyone tells about Kushina hold the ten tails she can kill you or torture what every, she fells like."

"Thank you Hokage-sama, now if you exercise us Kushina and I will train Natsumi." Naruto said

"Hang on, can we got your full names?" Hiashi asked

"Of course, my full name is Kushina Luna Akumu Uchiha Uzumaki" Kushina said

"Mine is Naruto Suna Akumu Uchiha Uzumaki, so miss Haruno was wrong we are training family, just not the one who has everything handed to him on a golden plate." Naruto said and the three left the room. Minato you'll be happy to see that someone does care about her.

**Me- Please Review **


	4. Chapter 4- Team Placements

**Me- I'm back**

**Naruto- Why I'm a female**

**Me- Your not your an Uchiha **

**Naruto- That's worse does that mean I have a pole up my ass**

**Me- No, the Akumu clan made sure you didn't**

**Kushina- Yes, it's great **

**Naruto- Brittany doesn't own Naruto**

Natsumi

Today was team placements, I can't believe that I'm with the Teme and the pink haired fan girl, but I'm with Kushina and Naruto, so that's good. Stupid Teme.

When I got ready I almost wore my orange jumpsuit, but then remembered that Kushina-nee-chan got rid of them, so I guess I didn't wear them.

Naruto

Kushina, Natsumi and I arrived at the Academy on time and arrived at the class room.

"Iruka-sensei." Natsumi shouted

"Hello Natsumi, Naruto, Kushina." Iruka said and turned to the class "All right you little brats shit up." He shouted and it seemed that his forehead had gotten bigger. I wonder how he did that and if he would teach it to me.

"Alright class we've got two new students." Iruka said

"Iruka do you want us to say our full names?" Kushina asked him, she must be able to stand him because otherwise she would've done what she wanted.

"Yes that would be nice." Iruka answered and wave his hand for us to start.

"I'm Naruto Suna Akumu Uchiha Uzumaki it's nice to meet you." I said

"I'm Kushina Luna Akumu Uchiha Uzumaki and I hate the lot of you." Kushina said, she must of looked into their minds. The Akumu clan do that to find their enemies worst fears.

"Wait, your Uchiha's. I'm the only Uchiha here. Example yourself." A boy with a duck-butt styled demanded.

"Please why should we, you must Uchiha Sasuke I never believed that one of my great-nephews would be a weakling." Kushina said

"Don't say that to Sasuke-kun." A pink haired girl said.

"I'll tell you what I told your slut of a mother I don't care about your names you do something that hurts someone I care about I will cut your throat." Kushina threatened them

Iruka

Well a least she cares about Natsumi and finally someone who put that brat in his place.

"Why don't you three sit with Natsumi at the back of the class." I told them

Natsumi

Someone talked back to Teme and show that he's hairs look like a duck-butts, when we to the back of the class Kiba, Hinata and Shino were right in front of us.

"Hello my names Kiba and this is Akumaru it's nice to meet you. This is Hinata and Shino." Kiba said to Kushina and Naruto.

"Hello Kiba, it's nice to meet you to." Kushina said

"H-hello, M-m-y name is H-in-at-a" Hinata said

"My name is Shino." Shino said

"Nice to meet you Hinata and Shino." Naruto said

"Team seven Naruto, Kushina, Natsumi, Sakura and Sasuke

Team 8 Hinata, Shino, Kiba

Team 9 is still active so Team 10 is Ino, Shikamaru and Choji." Iruka said

"What why do me and Sasuke-kun have to be with Dead-last and fake Uchiha's" Sakura shouted, from how long I've known Kushina-nee-chan I have to say she's dead.

"Stupid Pink-haired stupid fan girl Naruto and I are Uchiha's and I don't feel like proving it to you and stupid being a stupid fan girl before I kill you." Kushina shouted make pissed off.

"Everyone go out for lunch."

After lunch and about three hours later- 3rd person

After lunch everyone come in and the teachers for every team had come in and collected their students.

"If this was a war, we would be dead by now waiting for him." Kushina said

"Yes, but we're not in war." Sakura said, trying not to get killed

"I know it's not, but that mean he has to be three hours late and if he conutes this. I'll make sure he goes to hospital for it." Kushina said trying to be nice to her team mates.

"Even if we're not in war one might break out and we'll be too weak to stop it." Naruto said

"What should we do then?" Natsumi asked

"It is simple we train." Naruto said

"Yes and Sakura, Sasuke I have to tell you we read your Academy records and to say I'm not pleased is putting it mildly." Kushina said

"Why did you read our records." Sakura shouted

"Simply so we know who we are working with, since we didn't go to the Academy and Sakura you need to work on your Tai-jutsu." Naruto said

"Hn" Sasuke grunted

"You know Uchiha speech habits have gotten worst since our time." Kushina said

"What's the meant to mean." Sasuke said

"Since you are our teammates and this village is about 'team work' I'll tell you." Naruto started

"We are from the Clan war era and our father was the head of the Uchiha clan." Kushina finished

"How are you here?" Sakura asked

"Simply we were sealed away until Natsumi let us out." Naruto said

That's when the door opened and a person with grey hair that seemed to defy gravity and with a mask covering more than half his face come in.

"Team seven- my first impression of you is- I hate you." He said

"I hate to say this, but I hate you too." Kushina said

"Why's that?" He asked the young Akumu

"Let's say with the village was attacked we would be dead since these three can't fight high level ninja yet and your three hours late, so you can't hate us, because you don't know us." Kushina said glaring at the older man.

"Okay, meet me on the roof." He said as he proofed away in smoke.

"Okay, let's go to the roof." Natsumi said, while smiling and this Kushina and Naruto smile as well.

Kakashi

It didn't take long for them to come onto the roof, but I can't believe that I got three Uchiha that doesn't happen a lot where most of them are from the same clan, but knowing the board the way I do. Kushina and Naruto are on this team in case Sasuke wakens his Sharinga.

They sat down starting on the left side it went Natsumi, Kushina, Naruto, Sasuke and then Sakura.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves?" I asked

"What do you want to know?" Sakura asked

"How about your likes, dislikes, hobbies and goals for the future and things like that." I said, I can't believe she doesn't know how to do that.

"Why you go first since we don't know you." She said again

"Okay, my name Hatake Kakashi I have many likes and some dislikes, my hobbies are a bit mature for you to know and dream I had one last night." I said

Sakura

All we learned about him was his name.

"Why don't we start on the left and go to the right." I said

"My name is Uzumaki Natsumi and I like ramen, training, Naruto-nii-san and Kushina-nee-chan. I dislike the time it takes for Ramen to cook, I also dislike those who can't tell the difference between the scroll and what's sealed in it and my dream is to be the greatest Hokage, my hobbies training with Kushina and Naruto and pranks." Natsumi said, when I looked at her I saw that she changed her clothes and had her hair down. She's prettier than me and so is Kushina.

"My name Uzumaki Uchiha Akumu Luna Kushina and I like Natsumi and Naruto, scaring people, training in my clan's arts. What I dislike is people who only see my father's clan and those who can't see the difference between the scroll and what's sealed in it. My dream is to help Natsumi do hers and my hobbies are training and painting." Kushina said

"My name is Uzumaki Uchiha Akumu Suna Naruto. I have many things I dislike and many things I like, my hobbies are training and my dream is to help Natsumi." Naruto said now that I look at it they do have the pale skin, dark hair and dark eyes. Well Naruto has more of a tan.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are a lot of things I dislike and I don't really like anything and I don't have a dream, but I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and to kill a certain man." Sasuke-kun said. So cool I thought he's just dreamy

"Okay and now the last one." Kakashi said

"My name is Haruno Sakura the thing I like is, well the person I like is." I look at Sasuke. "and my dream for the future is.." I look at Sasuke and blush red at the thought of marrying him "OH YEAH" I shouted "My dislike is Ino-pig, Natsumi and Kushina and my hobby is" I look at Sasuke again

"Sasuke I pity you." Kushina said to Sasuke

"What is that meant to mean." I shouted

"Tomorrow we're going to start our duties." Kakashi said

"What is it? Natsumi asked

"Survival training." He said

"Why is our first duty training and didn't we enough at the Academy." I said, but he started to laugh "What's so funny sensei?" I asked not going to like this at all

"Well your going to freak out when I tell you." He said

"And how would you know" Naruto said

"Out of the 27 graduates only 9 will be chosen as Genin the rest is sent back to the Academy. This training is difficult with a failure rate of 66.66%" He said Natsumi, Sasuke and I looked at him like he grew another head. You can't take me away from my love.

"I told you'd freak out, anyway tomorrow you have to show your real skills on the training ground. Bring all the shinobi tools that you have and skip breakfast you'll just throw it up again." He said he handed us pieces of paper that told us where to go and disappeared in smoke.

**Me- It would be great if someone could draw Naruto and Kushina for me along with Natsumi and the person who drawings I like the most I'll have them added into my fanfic, but you have to draw what you want to look like as well. I can't draw**

**Good luck :)Send me the message and the link to the picture**


End file.
